Me & Mrs Jones
by QT-Pi267
Summary: One-shot, song fic. A different take on the last encounter between Klaus and Caroline that was inspired by the song "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Michael Buble. Please read and let me know what you think! Klaroline! Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Inspired by the song "Me and Mrs. Jones" sung by Michael Buble. I do not claim ownership of the song/lyrics. Inspired by the scene in S04E09 from "The Vampire Diaries" between Caroline and Klaus. I do not claim ownership of the scene. I have embellished/exaggerated the scene for fanfiction purposes only. **

**Enjoy!**

Me and Mrs. Jones

The snow was softly falling from the sky, creating a perfect atmosphere for the party. The decor was exquisite, with the traditionally over-sized ornamented tree capturing the centre of attention. Guests were mingling and children flitting about in excitement and play. It should have brought the same joy to Caroline Forbes, whose favourite holiday was Christmas. It should have been the same as each of the town's previous Christmas parties, but it was not.

Caroline pushed through the crushes of people trying to make her way back inside, gripping her cell-phone tightly in frustration. She had just talked to Stefan, warning him of Tyler's newest plan to get rid of Klaus tonight. 'Why does he have to be so stupid?' she thought to herself angry with Tyler, knowing that his plan was foolish. Did Tyler really have to be impulsive enough to pose as the sacrificial lamb? Was there _really_ no other way? She could not understand his way of thinking lately. Always with the new werewolf in his life, when they weren't busy keeping her in the dark, they were scheming irrational plans to kill the Original Hybrid. Caroline was very close to running out of patience for Tyler's whole mission to free the hybrids. Rolling her eyes and sighing as her thoughts progressed very quickly to nowhere productive, she entered the hall. Even more people were inside, laughing and enjoying themselves, enjoying the holiday. It made Caroline sick with the knowledge of the events going on behind the scenes; she didn't know if she would rather naively join everyone else in the room or run away.

The blonde vampire wandered absently through the party, greeting people she knew and holding up in every way the reputation of Miss Mystic Falls. It wasn't until she wound up gazing at the paintings for charity that were on display that her senses returned to her. She knew what she was looking at before she could consciously think about it; it was a painting by Klaus. The preference of colour and pattern of the artist's brush strokes seemed to be a dead giveaway, even if Caroline didn't want to acknowledge it. He really was a talented artist. 'It's too bad he only expresses himself by brutally killing or torturing people,' she thought sarcastically. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she knew it could not be completely true; after all he had come to her rescue more than once. Frowning at the irritating split in his personality, she turned away from the painting and raised her gaze to find him, Klaus, standing in front of her.

He was smirking in his unique way that was cheeky and arrogant all at the same time, completely stealing her breath away as perfect dimples formed. Caroline mentally gave her head a shake and collected herself—he was the _enemy_ for goodness' sake, _not_ a source of eye-candy. Still, she could not stop the feeling of nervousness inside her chest. She fixed him with a playful look and broke their staring contest.

_Me and Mrs. Jones_

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

Her comment only seemed to add to his amusement with her. "Dickins was a dark man, you would have liked him," he replied.

_We got a thing going on_

Klaus walked around the table in between them and Caroline stepped to the other side of the piece of furniture. She needed space from him; if he got too close who knew what could happen. She took a second to look Klaus from top down, telling herself she was only sizing up her nemesis. Why did he always have to dress so well? And speak to her intelligence in that annoyingly sexy British accent? And _what in the hell_ had come over her that she was having these thoughts about Klaus?

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong...to let it go now_

Being unable to help herself, Caroline gestured slightly toward the piece behind him and teased, "Nice snowflake, by the way."

He took a glance at it, too before speaking. "Is my work really that literal?"

She smiled, sincerely this time, and focused on the painting instead of the man in front of her. "I'm serious. . . There's something lonely about it."

_We meet every day, at the same café_

_6:30 and no one knows she'll be there _

She looked back to his face, regretting it instantly as his intense stare seemed to bore into her whole being. His expression was very serious for a moment, his eyes trained on her. "I'll take that as a compliment," He said softly.

Caroline felt a chill run through her at the sound of his voice, but refused to allow him to see how deeply he was able to affect her. She turned away, hiding from his gaze. Immediately the mood was light again and the playful lilt to his voice returned.

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favourite song_

"Can I offer you some champagne?"

This she could handle—fun, light-hearted Klaus. She knew how to flirt with a man, even one as dangerous as him. As long as she kept the atmosphere cheery and the smile on his face, she could avoid being drawn in by the loneliness and despair that she saw in his eyes. Caroline felt constantly at war whenever she was alone with him—knowing she must keep her distance and fighting a deep forbidden desire to do the exact opposite.

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

"Can't," she said as he came towards her again and she turned her head to face him with a coy smile, "Too many adult prying eyes. . . Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting." She was looking up at him, leaning against a piece of the upholstery and feeling cornered by him, although he had done nothing but move a touch closer to her. She felt an unwanted heat rush over her from head to toe at their close proximity.

_We got a thing going on_

He looked at her like a predator eying its prey and grinned wickedly. He spoke slowly, his voice low enough to just be heard, "Well then it's a good thing the high school part's nearly over." Caroline was unable to look away from him, feeling her non-existent pulse racing in response to him.

_Both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

What was she letting him do to her?! She scolded herself; her mind was screaming to turn and run from this man—that he was not a man at all! She didn't move, however, remaining in her spot, unable to break his gaze. Suddenly, she noticed that his blue-green eyes seemed to shine brighter when he was looking at her and all of the lines of deception and hate that usually overtook his expression began to fade.

_We gotta be extra careful_

_That we don't build our hopes up too high_

She had to do something, quickly. If not, she feared that she would fall into those eyes and never be found again. Somehow she pulled an image of Tyler to the forefront of her mind and closing her eyes regretfully she could hear Stefan's gentle voice asking her to be careful. When she opened her eyes again, she found Klaus looking at her still, expectant.

'_Cause she's got her own obligations_

_And so do I_

Beside herself with frustration at her inability to resist his charm, despite her best efforts, Caroline decided to distract the Original Hybrid with the only other thing she knew to be effective other than herself.

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, _

_Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

Smiling slightly, she suggested, "If we're going to be nice to each other, I will need that glass of champagne."

It couldn't have been a worse move on her part, she realized. If it was possible, he came closer to her than before and she knew should she try, she could touch him without any real effort. A playful smirk was on his lips and Caroline knew she was trapped. His close stare dropped from her eyes to her lips and then back to meet her baby blue irises once more. For a moment reality disappeared and Caroline wanted Klaus to end the distance between them with a kiss, if to accomplish nothing more than to briefly satisfy their _interdit _craving for one another. His warm breath tickled her senses and for an instant she thought that perhaps her dark desire might be fulfilled.

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving_

_And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside_

"Is that our thing?" He said smugly.

"Ugh, we don't have a thing," she said quickly, her response not as cold as intended.

His smirk returned and he regarded her with a look of amusement.

"Allow me," he said shortly and stepped back.

_And now she'll go her way and I'll go mine_

_But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time_

Caroline was left feeling winded as he sauntered away from her in search of refreshment. She could not understand how he affected her that way. Did she not have a boyfriend? Was he not enough for her? How could she go weak in the knees for the man she was helping to ruin? Desperately trying to still her trembling hands, she fired off a single text message.

_Me and Mrs., Mrs., Mrs. Jones_

With her mind firmly set, she walked away from the painting, away from Klaus, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt creeping in as she thought of him returning to find her gone. It ate at her insides to know once again she would be partly responsible for hurting him.

_Same place_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_Same time_

Caroline knew she had to stop thinking this way about Klaus. She had to stop this perverted curiosity she held for him for the sake of herself and her friends. 'God, who am I kidding?' she thought broodingly; she could only hope it would be easier not to want him, not to be consumed by him when he was encased in concrete as Tyler promised. She could only hope.

_Every day at the same café _

_Same place_

_We got a thing going on, you know it's wrong_

_Same time_


End file.
